


Friday Nights

by su_angelvicioso



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Jasper Hale - Freeform, Jasper Whitlock - Freeform, Jasper x María, Maria - Freeform, Maria twilight, Maria x Jasper, Twilight Maria, the twilight saga - Freeform, twilight - Freeform, twilight saga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/su_angelvicioso/pseuds/su_angelvicioso
Summary: Being in control all the time does tend to get tiring. Maria gives Jasper full reign resulting in a fun night together full of kinky sex.
Relationships: Jasper Hale & Maria, Jasper Hale/Maria, Jasper Whitlock & Maria, Jasper Whitlock/Maria
Kudos: 7





	Friday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired to write this fic based on a very... kinky photo I came across on tumblr. *All credits to owners*

***Maria's pov***

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I closed my eyes feeling the cool, crisp air flowing into the room caress my naked body. The bright moonlight shined down into the room creating a beautiful glow. I'd made sure to crack open the window before I let him do this.

"Jasper"

I called out for him. Major Jasper Whitlock, my Jasper, my lover, my mate, my partner, my subordinate, my soldier. He was everything to me. We have been together long enough for me to call him my everything. Long enough for him to become very important to me. Ever since we met he'd always seemed, different. He always rose above and beyond my expectations, rivaling me in our similar areas of expertise. I tried resisting his southern charm, only focusing on claiming more territory. After what happened to my family and my ex-mate I had no longer wanted to feel anything for anyone. I trusted no one. Lucy and Nettie's betrayal only heightened these feelings, and yet Jasper, that damn Jasper, seemed to know all the right words, the right actions to push me. Drawing me in, making me feel things I hadn't felt in so long. He'd eventually wormed himself into a place in my heart much to my surprise. When I'd realized I had come to care about this man, come to actually love him, someone I'd once thought of as disposable, I knew he'd broken through all of my defenses. It was as if I was fighting a war I knew I'd lose.. and losing had never felt so good.

"Shhh. You must be patient Maria." He spoke softly from his place at the end of the bed. I could not see him considering my position, but I could feel him. His presence was thick, tense, yet calm and silent, similar to that of a lion. My helpless position on the bed only adding to his obvious pleasure from the sight of me in his work. He had me bound in tight expensive rope. My legs spread, wrists separately attached to ankles which had been pulled up and bent back against my thighs in a hog-tie. I lay face-down on my stomach my hands gripping my legs as the small bit of rope on each leg snaked pretty little identical patterns all the way to the ends of my feet. I was completely exposed and at his mercy. Something I am not used to.

"Now I know this rope would be nothing for you to break out of if you really wanted to, however I trust you will remain in this, 'tight' position because I told you to" He'd told me smiling while in the midst of tying me up.

I could feel the heat in the atmosphere, the anticipation. He had been standing at the end of the bed for about a minute now, completely silent. I didn't have to look at him to know he was standing hands clasped behind his back, looking every bit the soldier he was. Guess some habits are hard to break.. or maybe he liked that stance, because it exudes power and authority, which was fitting for the occasion.

He was watching me. A predator staring down his defenseless prey. Watching, waiting to strike whenever he felt ready. He watched for every move, every sound I made. Bathing in my vulnerability. Something he had always enjoyed to witness in the bedroom. He knew of my disdain to powerlessness and that is why he most certainly loved moments such as this, where he is in control. I rarely ever give up control easily, however there are times where he _demands_ it. Which personally, I tend to find hot. I am amazed at his audacity to challenge me like no one ever had before. Oh how he loves to push my buttons and play with me. I sometimes allow him the freedom to do this because there is a part of me that loves what he comes up with, though I'd never admit it. However, I suspect he already knows this, which would explain his smug and confident demeanor. Turns out he is just as strategic and creative off the battlefield as he is on.

I shift my hips, and roll my ankles and wrists -well, as much as I can in my 'restricted' state- clenching and unclenching my toes trying to adjust to the tight knit ropes that kept me in place in the middle of the bed that we shared for nights much like this one.

"Keep squirming little one. Gives me a great view of everything I love on that body of yours." He tells me, his smooth voice deepened with lust.

"Jasper-" I start but I am silenced by his shushing..

"déjame admirarte mi preciosa niña." he whispered down to me in my native language, making me shiver. There was nothing I loved more than hearing him speak to me in Spanish. It was something that always served to make me quiver and quake inside and he knew it.

"You could admire me while also touching me you know..." I say, my tone laced with impatience.

He was silent for a second before I began to hear footsteps. I see him appear in the corner of my eye on the right side of the bed and turn my head towards him. I look up into his eyes and see nothing but pure, unadulterated lust. His eyes were pitch black as he stared down at me with a hunger so fierce it looked as if he were ready to snap any second. He leans down, hands still locked behind his back getting close to my ear.

"I could also bring you to the brink of ecstasy and then stop leaving you frustrated and unsatisfied if that's what you'd like." He joked, his mouth slowly forming a smirk. I growled at him but let him continue. He began to walk around the bed, still watching me, eyes never leaving my figure.

"My, my, what an impatient little thing you are angel." he teased causing another growl to build in my throat. He chuckled, once again coming to a stop in front of my face.

"It's okay, I do so love how eager you are for me, however I must make sure that you are _ready_ for me..." he explains putting emphasis on the word 'ready'.

"Don't think I'll ever be ready if all you're going to do is stare..." I reply half-joking. His eyes harden.

"You seem to forget who's in charge here.." he says, his voice sharp. I giggle then.

"You are only in charge because I allow you to be Jasper, recuerda tu lugar mi león salvaje." I remind him looking him straight in the eyes. He smiles.

"Is that so? Well since you _allow_ me to be in charge, why don't you _allow_ me to do this the way I want to? I know my place mi amada, _it's inside of you._" He whispered sliding his hand between my legs touching me softly. I gasped lightly at the feel of his fingertips touching me where I needed him most.

He slid his fingers up and down my opening before stopping at my clit rubbing it ever so lightly stimulating every senseitive spot inside of me. I squirmed and wiggled around needing to feel more of his touch. He placed his hand on the small of my back halting my movements and began to slowly press a finger into me.

He sighed. "A great ass and beautiful pussy exquisitely presented to me in such an enticing manner, how could I resist?" a soft moan escaped my lips as his finger dived deeper inside of me.

"Oh yes, you look so very delicious, all tied up and ready for my pleasure.." he added slipping in another finger.

"Jasper..." I sighed breathlessly.

"I'm going to take such good care of you tonight baby. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this opportunity to rise again." He said slowly running the hand that had been perched on the small of my back up and down my spine. I was moaning uncontrollably now. His talented fingers moving and twisting in all the right spots inside me. There was nothing I could do but let his fingers please and tease me. His words only adding fuel to the already blazing fire. The more he spoke the more aroused I became

"You're so wet little darlin' am I getting to you?" He asked playfully, his accent thick.

"Maybe." I replied curtly still trying to hold onto some semblance of dignity. He caught on immediately and chuckled.

"You are much too prideful angel, but I will be taking care of that soon enough. When I'm finished with you, you will be nothing but a puddle of nerves. I will turn you into a begging, sobbing mess and you're going to love every minute of it." He spoke with so much certainty, so much confidence it had only made me hotter with need.

"Mmm is that a challenge?" I asked, in between a moan. He laughed.

"That's a promise sugar." He leaned down planting a soft kiss to my lips before moving to my ear lightly nibbling on it.

"me divertiré mucho contigo mi reina.." he whispered lightly kissing my ear before moving to my shoulder planting light kisses here and there descending lower and lower, his lips teasing my sensitive areas on my back before he paused at the dip in my spine.

"I'd always loved this part of your back." He admitted, tracing a finger over the area. "It's so small and inviting. All I have to do is get a good grip holding you right here..." he explained planting his hand firmly on the small of my back, "then I'd pound away watching you come undone to my merciless assault." He added giving my bottom a quick slap. His fingers still playing with my now incredibly wet sex.

He was trying to break me. He wanted to see me crumble and fall victim to his delicious ministrations and the worst part about it was that it was working. His voice, his choice of words, his accent, his fingers, all picking away at my sanity. A sudden pair of lips attached themselves to my pussy, replacing his fingers, making me gasp, jumping away in surprise.

"Sensitive are we?" he teased, smiling at my responding growl.

"Stop teasing me." I demanded in a harsh tone turning my head looking back at him. He lifted his face and locked eyes with me for a second before grinning devilishly.

"I hope you're prepared. I'm fucking starved of your delectable essence. I need a taste." He said his voice rougher than usual. Not being able to wait any longer he dove straight in moaning in pleasure as his tongue plunged between my folds with ease the vibrations from his mouth shooting pleasure all throughout my body.

"Oh fuck..." I exhaled.

Jasper had always possessed a very.. hearty appetite. When he ate, he was always very thorough. He took his time with his food, savoring everything he tastes, including me.

"Jasper..." I sighed. He didn't respond, only holding me tighter, bringing his face closer to my aching heat. His tongue was like magic, licking, sliding, tasting. He slid two fingers inside me again, finding that spot inside that made me tremble. He lifted his head then.

"You're going to cum for me baby girl. I love watching you fall apart at my fingertips, even better when it's my tongue. The sounds you make, every shiver and tremor is simply mesmerizing to witness." He says before lowering his head again.

"Yes.." I breathed pressing my head deep into the soft comforter. My resistance crumbling. There was no way I could deny that he was getting to me now, tearing down all the walls I'd built to keep me guarded, to keep my emotions from spiraling. He could ruin me. He would ruin me.

I felt myself getting closer and closer to my climax. Sensing this, he moves his tongue to my clit teasing it as his two fingers toyed with my throbbing pussy. The twin assaults on my delicate body had me coming in no time.

Jasper did not stop. Twisting his fingers, he curved them stroking vigorously at that special place deep within me. Using the tip of his tongue he lapped at my entrance before closing his lips around my clit lightly sucking before taking one hard lick and I was gone, my body convulsed and quaked as I came again, his endless moans only serving to draw out my undoing.

lifting his head from where he'd been pleasuring me, he patiently waited for me to come down from my gratifying high. Always the gentleman.

I strained my head slowly turning it to look at him. He was sitting back on his knees, sucking his fingers.

"I will never tire of your luscious taste my love. The sight of you alone is simply mouthwatering."

I did not speak, for I was too afraid of how I would sound. Closing my eyes I breathed deeply trying to regain my composure. He smirked.

"What?, cat got your tongue?"

I glared at him then, finding my voice.

"No, but it certainly had yours." I retorted, trying my best to look smug. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Touché."

Standing up and taking his previous place at the end of the bed, he began to strip himself of his clothes.

"Now don't you go anywhere while I undress.." he ordered, his tone light and taunting. I rolled my eyes.

"How would I even be able to? I can't move." I mention trying, and failing to move more than what the thick rope that enslaved my body would allow. A sly grin crossed his face.

"Good. Just how I like it."

He remarked before climbing back onto the bed, his dick standing at full attention. Getting behind me, he placed his hands around my waist, rubbing and massaging getting me worked up all over again with his simple touch. He then took himself into his hand rubbing the tip up and down my slit, coating it with my juices. I moaned, enjoying the feel of his dick teasing my entrance.

"My god you are perfect." He expressed, sighing as if he were amazed.

"If only you could see what I see mi morena." He breathed, running his fingers all over my body. Before gripping my waist in both of his hands.

"and what is it that you see Jasper?" I ask him, my question dripping with curiosity as I am interested in hearing what he had to say. He leaned down, his huge body covering my own as his lips closed in on my ear.

"I see a good, bound, woman ready for use by her man." He answered before returning to his previous position, rubbing my pussy.

"You look ready for me.." he whispers huskily. "Look at how you drip for me." He said dipping only the tip inside before pulling all the way out.

"Then use me." I whined wiggling my hips trying to get him back inside me. Any hold I had over my control had since vanished. I no longer cared about dignity or pride, I just wanted him. I wanted him to take me. To do whatever he pleased with me. I needed him. I craved him. Part of me, that part that isn't fond of helplessness, hated this, however there was another part of me deep down that was excited and desperate.

"What was that?" He asked playfully. He wanted me to beg and that is exactly what I did, my patience as thin as ever.

"Jasper please!... I need to feel you inside of me. I want to be filled. Please just fucking take me!" I shout growing more and more frustrated. I wanted relief. I was too wound up. I needed him to free me of this torture.

"Your begging is music to my ears angel." he says pushing himself into me slowly. I gasped as he filled me all the way, exhaling in relief as the pleasure consumed me, then he pulled away leaving my body completely before pushing himself back in. He continued this pattern, going painfully slow as he moved within me. It was nice at first but I needed more.

Before I could even say anything he slowly began to speed up getting faster by the second until he was pounding me into the mattress. He had a firm grip on my waist as he plunged deep into me.

"Fuck!" I screamed, gripping my legs tighter considering that was the only thing I could grip.

"Feel how deep I'm hitting you..." he groaned, pushing himself harder into me.

"Jasper..." I purred as he fucked me like it would be his last time. He placed a hand on the small of my back and pushed down forcing my back to into a more defined arch allowing him to move deeper inside me taking my breath away.

"oh fuck..." I panted closing my eyes.

"Mmm right here?" He asked hitting a certain spot deep within me sending a jolt of pleasure throughout my entire body making me scream.

"Yeah, right here is perfect." He snickered answering his own question, beginning to pay extra attention to that spot, driving me crazy. The headboard banged against the wall with every thrust he took. I was too lost in the pleasure. There was practically nothing I could do but take him and scream.

"Jasper!" I cried out. "Please!"

It was too much. He decided to add to my turmoil by slipping his finger between my legs, finding my clit, and playing with it. My eyes rolled into the back of my head. I was in pure ecstasy. His thrusts were continuous and consistent, never once hesitating nor faltering.

"Jasper... please.." I sobbed, too overwhelmed to even scream. With just a simple gesture he managed to turn me into a mumbling, incoherent mess. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, he got near my ear again and opened his mouth.

"I told you I could make you beg. You can hardly speak. You're just putty in my hands now baby, let it consume you, let me take over your body, your mind, your soul..." he breathed.

"Pl-ease" I muttered.

"Please what baby, tell me what you need." He cooed.

"D-don't stop. pl-please don't stop I need release. I need to cum." I begged gasping for air I didn't need.

"You do not cum until I tell you to Maria. Do you understand me?" He asked, his voice taking on a commanding tone. I didn't answer, too caught up in my own pleasure to think of a response. He paused his movements then and my eyes snapped open turning my head to look at him.

"I said, do you understand me?" He repeated coldly.

"Yes." I answered softly.

"Yes what?" He asked unsatisfied with my answer.

"Yes Jasper..."

With the proper response he resumed his pace going just as fast, if not faster, than he was before. The sudden onslaught of breathtaking pleasure making me yelp in surprise. He fucked me with such an intense need, going so deep you couldn't tell where he ended and I began. It was when he started whispering dirty things to me in Spanish that I lost all focus. Anything that had been keeping me even a little bit stable before that was gone. I was completely his now and he knew it.

"tú me perteneces María y yo te llevaré." He spoke low and deep, his warm breath ghosting over my ear. I was damn near senseless with my burning need for release.

"soy tuyo Jasper...soy tuyo" I mumbled giving in to him, letting my deepest desires consume me.

"Cum for me Maria." He ordered.

"Now."

Once he'd spoken those words it was as if something exploded inside of me. My sex clenched around him tight, as I came crying, chanting his name like a prayer. He came right along with me his strong arms holding me in a death grip, expending his seed into my body. We were both panting heavily as we tried to collect ourselves, him leaving small kisses here and there before sitting up and freeing me of the confines of the rope. I rolled onto my back sighing in content.

"We should do this again sometime." He suggested smirking down at me as I lay on the bed watching him put the rope away.

He climbed into bed laying his body between my legs, resting his head between my breasts sighing as he relaxed on my body. Something he'd taken to doing after sex. I used to detest this telling him my breasts weren't pillows but I find now that I quite like having him wrapped around my body. Holding onto me like a lifeline.

"Perhaps we should." I quietly agree stroking his hair, fingertips lightly scratching at his scalp. He knew I would never outwardly admit that I actually enjoyed what transpired here tonight, too prideful to give him the satisfaction. However, I don't think he needed a direct confirmation from me. My shattering resolve throughout the entire thing was enough for him. It was one of the things I'd loved about him. He never pushed me too far nor expected too much from me. He just loved and accepted me as I am and took care of me, eventually managing to get him whatever he had wanted.

He snakes his arms under my body pulling me tighter against him as he buries his face in my chest. Inhaling deeply

"You smell like me..." He notes and I smile.

"Well you are pretty much the only person I spend most of my time with." I giggle.

"I like the sound of that. I don't wanna share you, I love you too much." He declared lifting his head to softly plant his lips on mine.

"I love you too." I say giggling as his kisses move to my neck.

"I don't think you wanna kiss me there, unless you feel like starting something you can't finish, and you'd better believe I won't be the one that ends up a wreck this time" I warned, giving him a confident look.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked eyeing me with a hungry stare. I laugh and grab his chin kissing him.

"That's a promise sugar."

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> déjame admirarte mi preciosa niña = Let me admire you my precious girl.
> 
> recuerda tu lugar mi león salvaje = Remember your place my wild lion
> 
> me divertiré mucho contigo mi reina = I will have a lot of fun with you my queen
> 
> mi morena = my brunette 
> 
> tú me perteneces María y yo te llevaré = You belong to me Maria, and I will take you.
> 
> soy tuyo Jasper...soy tuyo = I’m yours Jasper... I’m yours


End file.
